


I Will Guide You in the Night

by deirdre_aithne, teas_me



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Permission, Caning, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, M/M, Multi, Name Calling, Paddling, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teas_me/pseuds/teas_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill decides to take Fred out for the night, but how will Fred react when Bill invites a third to join in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Guide You in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Sexstars 2012 for masteroftrouble.

Fred shut up the shop as the last customer of the day stepped out the door, then stretched his arms up over his head with a groan, tilting his head from one side to the other to work out a kink in his neck. He dropped his arms back down to his side after a moment and pulled his wand from a pocket of his trousers. With a few quick flicks of his wrist, he righted some misplaced items on the shelves and then made his way into the back room to grab his jacket. Draping it over his arm, he made his way outside and locked the door behind himself, checking that the shop was properly warded before he took the short walk from there to his and Bill’s flat. Fred let himself in and tossed his jacket over the back of the sofa, looking for Bill in the sitting room and then the kitchen, frowning when there was no sign of him in either room.

"Bill?" he called out as he made his way down the hall. "You home?"

"In the bedroom," came Bill's voice from the end of the hall. Fred stepped into the doorway of their bedroom and paused to lean against the door frame, watching curiously as Bill rifled through one of the dresser drawers.

"What are you up to?" Fred asked as Bill pulled out a few items and began laying them out on the bed.

"Just picking out a few things for you to wear. We're going out tonight." Bill turned to face Fred with a smirk on his face, and Fred pushed himself off the door frame with an eyebrow arched. He stepped further into the room to approach Bill beside the bed, a ripple of interest running through him as he got his first good look at the things Bill had laid out for him.

"And where exactly are we going?"

Bill reached out and pulled Fred against him when he came near, and Fred wrapped his arms around Bill's neck in return. "There's this place I've heard of called ' _Black Whip_ '. Very highly talked about." Pausing, he brought his hand up to trace a finger down the side of Fred's face, watching Fred shiver and lean into the touch. "Thought maybe it was time I took you out and showed you off properly."

"Is that so?" Fred asked in an amused tone. "Should I be worried about what sort of 'showing off' you plan to do with me?"

"Not at all." Bill smirked as he pulled Fred's hips harder against his own. "A little dancing; let people see how lucky I am to have such a perfect pet like you. Maybe we'll watch a show or two, maybe not."

Fred hummed, pressing himself closer to Bill. "I know better than to believe that's _all_ you have in mind if you're going to all this trouble to dress me up, but whatever you say, Billy." He flashed a grin and glanced again at the items on the bed. "Should I go ahead and change, then?"

Bill nodded. "You should. Make sure everything is secure, too. Wouldn't want any mishaps in front of strangers, now, would we? Oh," he added as an afterthought, "and leave the box for last. I'll handle that one."

Pulling back from Bill, Fred started stripping off, tossing his clothes into the hamper as he shed them. He picked up the plug Bill had set out, first, and shot a suspicious glance at Bill. "Just dancing and doing a bit of watching?" he asked in a teasing tone. With a smile and shake of his head, he moved to lean himself over the bed while he reached back with the plug, murmuring a quick lubrication charm before he worked it into himself with a moan.

Once it was fully seated inside him, Fred took a steadying breath and straightened, a light shudder passing through him as the movement caused the plug to shift inside him. He reached for the leather cock ring waiting on the bed, next, and slid it down to fit snugly around the base of his cock.

"An awful lot of toys you’ve picked out tonight," he pointed out with a grin. Picking up the leather harness Bill had laid out, he kept his back to Bill while he arranged it around his chest. Finally, Fred moved to his side of the dresser and pulled open a drawer to remove a tight pair of jeans. He stepped into them and smoothed his hands over the tops of his thighs with a wink at Bill.

"It's not really that much. I could have done so much more," Bill said as he moved behind Fred, pressing against him and smoothing his hands over the leather straps of the harness over his chest. "I just want you to be pretty." He moved his hands slowly up along Fred's chest to stroke his fingers over his neck. "I think you need something here, though. Get the box."

"If you wanted me _pretty_ , then you were rummaging in the wrong drawer," Fred murmured, and Bill laughed.

"We'll have time to play with your dresses later." Bill shook his head as Fred picked up the box from the bed and tried to offer it to him, pushing it right back into Fred's hands. "No, you open it," he said. Fred eyed him curiously, and then slowly began to open the box, setting it down on the bed once it was open and removing the simple collar from within.

Bill watched Fred slowly stroking his fingers over the band of it to feel the leather against his skin, and he heard Fred's breath quicken as he ran his hands all over the outside and lining of the collar.

" _Bill_..." Fred swallowed and turned to face Bill, holding the collar out towards him expectantly.

"I saw this and I had to have it for you," Bill said as he took the collar from Fred's hands. He paused to run his own fingers over the supple leather before he placed the collar around Fred's throat and buckled it at the back of his neck. He shoved one hand into a pocket of his denims to pull out a small silver padlock and slid it into the lock on the buckle to click it shut, securing the collar in place. "Much better. Now, tell me, how does it feel?"

"Bloody _brilliant_ is how it feels..." Fred pressed himself close to Bill again, wrapping his arms around his neck as he brushed his lips against Bill's. " _Thank you_."

Bill let out a sigh of relief and smiled, kissing Fred back softly. "I take it you like it, then? Because it really does suit you."

Fred chuckled and pulled back to look at Bill with an arched eyebrow. "Was there any doubt? Really, Billy, I thought you knew me by now."

"Of course I do, Freddie, don't be absurd." Bill stepped away from Fred and turned towards the door. "The lead is in the box too. Don't forget it." He took a few steps towards the hall, and when he didn't hear any sound behind him, he turned to face Fred. "Come on now, we don't want to be late, do we?"

Fred looked up from running his hands over the leather leash and furrowed his brow as he met Bill's gaze. "Late? Thought you just wanted to show me off. Was there another plan I should be aware of, then?" he asked, flashing another grin at Bill as he moved away from the bed to follow him with the leash in hand.

"I would just rather be there before everyone else." Bill made his way downstairs and stood in front of the fireplace. "We'll Floo there, I think," Bill said, and reached out to take Fred's hand. He scooped a bit of powder out of the jar on the mantle and pushed Fred into the Floo calling out, "Black Whip, London!" and they disappeared.

The room they stepped through into was dimly lit, with red painted walls and the sound of bass beating a staccato rhythm through the dividing wall between that room and the next. Bill took the leash from Fred's hand and clipped it to the ring on his collar, tugging him towards a desk at the other end of the room.

The woman who sat there was dressed in a rubber bodysuit and had her hair pulled back tightly. "Name?" she asked, snapping her gum and not looking up from the large notepad in front of her.

"Luxor," Bill said. "Plus one."

She looked up and stared at Bill with a smirk when he gave the name _Luxor_. "Yes, I've been told to expect you. Is there anything you need?" When Bill shook his head, she smiled. "Well, if there is, don't hesitate to ask." She waved her hand towards the doorway that led into the next room and dropped her gaze back down to her notebook without so much as a glance at Fred. "Enjoy your evening."

Fred watched Bill curiously as they stepped through the door, keeping his mouth shut for the moment while he took a look around the club they had entered. The lighting was no brighter, and the walls were the same shade of red as the previous room, with a dance floor packed with writhing bodies as the music blasted loudly through the speakers on the wall. A bar took up a portion of the far wall, and across the room from it, on the other side of the dance floor, Fred could just make out what appeared to be pieces of equipment of some sort, his view obscured by the people dancing.

" _Luxor_?" he asked finally as Bill began tugging him further into the club and towards the bar. "What’s that all about?"

Bill looked back over his shoulder at Fred. "You surely don't expect for me to give my _real_ name here, do you?" Fred shook his head, and Bill turned away again as he led them further into the club. He stopped at the bar, leaning one side against it as Fred stepped up beside him, and wrapped an arm around Fred's waist, laying a possessive hand on his hip. Leaning in, he brought his lips beside Fred's ear. "I'd advise that if you drink - which you should, by the way - that you don't drink anything alcoholic."

Cocking his head to one side, Fred considered Bill curiously for a moment and then shrugged. "Fine then, I’ll stick to water. D'you plan on telling me what you have in mind for tonight, yet, _Luxor_?"

"Like I said, a little dancing and a show." Bill moved closer to Fred until their bodies were pressed together. "Maybe we'll participate as well. I would really enjoy showing off what a perfect _bitch_ I have."

Sucking in a sharp breath at Bill's words, Fred shuddered, his eyes darkening. "I get the impression that’s much more than a 'maybe', then, _Alpha_ ," he countered in a low murmur.

Bill wrapped the lead tightly around his fist and tugged on it harshly, pulling a low moan from Fred's lips as he was tugged forward. "Would that be a problem for you?"

"Not at all."

Smirking, Bill patted Fred's cheek. "Good boy." He stepped back and surveyed the other patrons of the club: the people on the dance floor, grinding against each other, and the small crowd at the bar. But his eyes lingered over the section just off the dance floor that was set up with spaces for all different sorts of play. Some were already occupied with scenes taking place, while others were empty, just waiting to be claimed. Bill leaned close to Fred again, his eyes still on that side of the room while Fred turned his head to follow his gaze. "Do you see anything that you're interested in, pet?"

Fred leaned into Bill and hummed, raking his eyes over each of the stations, one by one. Finally, he nodded towards one that was already in use. "That bench over there looks like fun. Would show me off nicely, if that's what you're keen on tonight." 

"With your bare arse on display just like his?" Bill asked as he trailed one hand down along Fred's spine to brush against his arse, feeling a ripple run through Fred at the touch. "I'd say it rather would." He stepped back again and gave another sharp tug on the lead to signal for Fred to move. "Let's go watch them finish up. Then we can take their place."

Bill pulled Fred towards the station, weaving them carefully through the dance floor until they stepped out on the other side.

"You'd really do it, then?" Fred asked as he kept pace just a few steps behind Bill. "Put me on display like that?"

"I most definitely would," Bill answered without hesitation. He and took a seat at the small, round cocktail table right in front of the bench, and arched an eyebrow as Fred began pulling out the second chair beside him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Fred looked uncertain. "Sitting down?"

Bill shook his head. "Not tonight, you aren't." He pointed to a spot on the floor next to him. "Look, they even give you a nice cushion to kneel on."

Chuckling softly, Fred held Bill's gaze as he pushed the chair back in against the table and lowered himself down to his knees on the cushion beside his feet. "Better, now, Billy?" he asked as he tipped his head against Bill's knee.

"Very much." Bill sighed and dropped a hand down to thread his fingers slowly through Fred's hair. With a soft hum of approval, Fred leaned into the touch, and the two of them turned their gazes towards the scene playing out on the bench. The arse and thighs of the man strapped to its surface were becoming striped red from the cane coming down on his flesh, and after a few moments had passed, Bill looked down.

Fred's gaze stayed focussed on the bench, his teeth sunk into his lower lip as he let out a soft whimper and rocked slightly on his knees, thighs pressed hard together and the bulge in the front of his trousers obvious.

"Are you enjoying the show, pet?"

Fred let out another, low whine as he rocked his hips again, shooting a half-hearted glare up at Bill. "You know bloody well I am, Billy."

Bill smiled as he watched Fred begin clenching his hands tight in his lap. Giving a soft hum of approval that he did not reach to touch himself, Bill lifted his head again, and paused as he noticed a familiar face walking through the crowd. Raising his hand as he caught the man's eye, he gestured for him to come and join them at their table.

Fred turned his head to follow Bill's gaze when he saw him wave someone over. His eyes widened in recognition as he looked over the man approaching them, and Fred shuffled closer to Bill's chair. "Bill...?" Bill's hand settled on his shoulder, squeezing lightly while his attention remained otherwise focussed on the man pulling out the chair Fred had nearly sat in only minutes earlier.

"Good evening, Fenrir."

"Luxor," Fenrir said in a harsh grunt as he sat. He looked down at Fred and raised his eyebrows with a questioning look. "Is that..."

"My bitch?" Bill asked, cutting him off. "Yes. Thought I would bring him out and show him off a bit."

"Is that so?" Fenrir eyed Fred with an expression of surprise, but continued, "He's a pretty thing, for sure."

"He rather is, isn't he?" Bill's voice was tinged with pride.

From his place on his knees, Fred watched Fenrir warily, shrinking back a little and shuffling himself as close as possible to Bill's chair. He bit down hard on his lower lip as Bill's fingers began moving through his hair and after a moment, leaned ever so slightly into the touch. 

Fenrir only grunted a response and turned to watch the end of the scene being played out on the bench in front of them. By now, the Master was pounding hard into the man bound to the bench, and the bound man was moaning as each thrust rocked him forward against the edge of the bench. "So what exactly is it you want from me, Luxor?"

Bill paused before he answered to look Fenrir over for a moment. The man hadn't changed at all since Bill last saw him; he still dressed in the same sort of tight, black leather trousers and dragonhide boots. His chest was still very muscled, and covered with a good amount of hair; his nipples were pierced with heavy gauge rings, and he still had the beard, which Bill liked most.

At the sound of Fenrir clearing his throat, Bill reached into his pocket and withdrew a handful of something, placing it on the table as he looked up at Fenrir again. When Bill moved his hand away to reveal a handful of Galleons, Fenrir laughed. "So, it'll be like that, eh?"

Leaning into Bill’s hand in his hair for comfort, Fred watched the exchange between Bill and Fenrir with a mix of uncertainty and curiosity. His brow furrowed in confusion when he heard the sound of money hitting the table, and he strained his neck to see, catching sight of several Galleons on the table in front of Fenrir. Eyes widening, Fred’s heart began hammering in his ears and he looked to Bill, pleading with his eyes for some sort of explanation.

"Well, not completely," Bill began. "I don't intend on just handing him over to you, if that's what you think."

"Then what is it you want, Luxor? Out with it, or stop wasting my time."

Bill glanced down at Fred, still watching him with a nervous look in his eyes, and smirked as he turned his gaze back to Fenrir. "It's my intention to share him," he explained, ignoring the strangled sound from Fred that followed the words. "With you, if you'd like. I think he could do well with learning from two masters."

"Bi- _Luxor_ ," Fred started, his voice strained. Bill gave a sharp tug on his lead, and Fred shifted back away from Bill as he fell silent, his gaze anxiously flicking from Bill, to Fenrir, and back again.

"He's had me at the moon, so he's definitely _mine_. However, I'm sure we would all enjoy a little play time."

Fenrir grunted and nodded. "Fine then. I'll set up the scene and meet you shortly." He swiped the Galleons off the table with one large hand before Bill changed his mind, stood, and walked towards the back of the club.

Fred scrambled close to Bill again the moment Fenrir moved away, grabbing onto Bill's knee to draw his attention. " _Please_ tell me you aren’t serious about this..."

"And what if I am serious? If I want to share you?" Bill asked as he smoothed his hand over Fred's hair. "Because it would please me very much to share you."

Making a strangled sound, Fred pursed his lips and looked out into the club where Fenrir had disappeared. "Does it have to be with _him_ , though?"

Bill looked down at Fred, pressed firmly against his leg and shaking with fear, and tangled his fingers in his hair. "We discussed this, didn't we, pet? And he is very skilled." He paused, watching as Fred tentatively leaned into his hand, and sighed. "Maybe you'd like to tell me why _not_ him."

Opening his mouth to reply, Fred closed it again a moment later, and did it again a few times as he struggled for an answer. “He’s who gave you those, isn’t he?" he asked finally, with a wave at the familiar scars on Bill’s face. Bill reached up and ran his fingers over his cheek, tracing the raised scars, and as he watched, Fred dipped his head to rest his cheek against Bill's knee, angling his head to still be able to look up at him.

"You're mistaken, pet," Bill said with a shake of his head.

Fred's brow furrowed slightly, but he nodded, lowering his eyes. "He still frightens me, Bill. He's bloody terrifying, and not in the fun sort of way that _you_ are. If you want to share me with someone, that’s fine, but why does it have to be him?"

Bill let out an exasperated sigh. "Because he's the best I've seen. In fact, I've hand picked him just for you, so you'll feel honoured I did this and take it like the bitch you are."

Fred's eyes widened and he stared at Bill for a moment before shuffling around to face away from Bill. He tipped his head against his knee again, but kept his face turned out towards the rest of the club, rather than up at Bill, and set his expression in determination, struggling to stamp down the fear still clawing at him as he gave a stiff nod. "As you wish, Alpha."

Bill shook his head, then looked up as Fenrir approached the table again. He looked down at Fred, raising his eyebrows, and then turned his gaze on Bill.

"Are you sure your pet is up for our games?" he gestured down at the floor where Fred knelt. "He doesn't seem to be acting very proper right now."

"Maybe he has to be taught his place."

Fenrir nodded and laughed, then turned from the table and started off in the direction of a more secluded corner of the club without a word of instruction. Waiting a moment, Bill watched him go before he stood, dislodging Fred's head from his knee.

"Let's go, pet. On your feet and follow close behind."

He waited for Fred to stand, and then tugged at the lead, starting off after Fenrir. Fred fell into step behind him in silence, keeping his head up but his eyes looking anywhere but at Bill as they walked. His hands flexed at his sides as he resisted the temptation to fold his arms over his chest like a petulant child, until they neared the spot where Fenrir stood waiting for them. Immediately, Fred's hands stilled at his sides and his gaze quickly dropped down to the floor as a distressed sound slipped from his throat.

Bill stopped and looked around when they approached. The space was fully stocked with everything they might need, a small variety of floggers of different weight, paddles, and canes arranged on the wall behind a low-set spanking bench. "This will do quite well, Fenrir. Quite well, indeed."

"I'm glad of it. Should we begin, then?"

Nodding, Bill turned to Fred and waved him closer. He unfastened the lead from Fred's collar and hooked his finger into it, pulling him in and pressing his nose firmly against Fred's neck, breathing in the scent of him. "You're terrified, I know," he murmured against Fred's skin, feeling Fred shudder against him. "But you _will_ enjoy this."

Fred pressed himself against Bill and reached out tentatively to grasp at his shirt. "I'm not as sure about that as you are," he whispered, shooting a nervous glance towards Fenrir. Bill's tongue flicked against his neck in response before he bit him lightly, pulling a soft gasp from Fred's lips. Pulling back, Bill placed his hands on Fred's shoulders.

"Now, you will only call him Sir. And your word?"

"Red?" Fred answered uncertainly as he let his hands slip from Bill's shirt and curl at his sides.

Bill cupped his face in his hands and leaned down to kiss Fred's forehead. "Red," he repeated. He slid his hands down over Fred's arms to take his hands and lead him over to the bench. "Go on, then. Strip off."

"Do it slowly, too," Fenrir added. "Give us a nice show."

Fred’s gaze shifted to Fenrir and he bit down hard on his lower lip. He nodded stiffly as he focussed on Bill instead and stepped back from him. Dropping his hands down to the fastenings of his denims, Fred slowly pulled the button free and then lowered the zip. After a bit of shimmying of his hips, the tight fabric shifted down over them, and Fred turned his back to both Bill and Fenrir as he pushed his jeans down further. Once they had tangled around his knees, he bent forward to slide them down to his ankles, providing a clear view of the base of the plug in his arse before he straightened again and stepped out of his denims, kicking them out of the way. He kept the harness around his chest as he turned again to face Bill, his face heating with a flush as he carefully unwound it and let it drop to the floor.

Bill stepped closer and scratched a sharp fingernail down the center of Fred's chest, raising a bright red welt in its wake as Fred moaned, low in his throat, and arched into the touch. "Good boy. But then, you always did like teasing me like that." He reached around and swatted Fred's arse once, sharply, smirking when Fred jumped in surprise. "Onto the bench now and I'll secure you in place, hmm?" 

"Yes, Alpha," Fred murmured as he moved to obey, stepping up to the end of the bench and draping himself over it. He stretched his arms out toward the opposite end of the bench and gripped onto it, ducking his head to rest against the leather cushion of the bench as he squeezed his eyes closed and took a slow, deep breath.

"He really is a pretty one, Luxor," Fenrir said as he moved around the bench, leering at Fred's body draped over it. Bill grunted and crouched down to fasten Fred's ankles to the bench, then rose and moved to the front to fasten his wrists. When he was sure that Fred was secured in place, he met Fred's eyes, which had opened to watch him fastening his wrists, and smiled.

"You'll love it, I promise." He brought his hand up to cup Fred's cheek for a moment, running his thumb over his lower lip, lightly at first, and then pressed harder against it and tugged it down as Fred leaned into his touch. Snarling behind Fred, Fenrir stepped closer and reached out to run one fingernail lightly down the centre of his back. Fred shuddered and arched his back beneath the touch with a soft gasp, looking wide-eyed at Bill.

"Sensitive too, hmm? I wonder what he thinks about this." Fenrir looked down as he spoke; the base of the plug was displayed there between the cheeks of Fred's arse, and he dropped a hand down to touch it.

"Not yet," Bill said, his voice harsh and deep, and Fenrir's hand stilled with his fingers just brushing against the plug's base. "Touch him all you like, but leave that for now."

Fenrir shrugged and moved his hand away, reaching instead to scratch the bottom of Fred's foot. Making a startled sound, Fred jerked his foot in an effort to pull it out of reach, only to fall still as Bill's hand shifted low to his jaw and gripped him hard, forcing his head up until their eyes met again.

"You smell amazing, pet. All that fear and excitement rolled together... We've lots of wonderful things planned for you."

As Bill spoke, Fenrir moved over to the wall to consider the various implements hanging there, muttering, "Which one shall we use first?" He picked up a flogger, first, dragging the leather tails over his hand and let them fall between his fingers before he returned it to its place. He fingered the handles of both a crop and a cane before passing all the rest and picking up the item at the end of the line. "What do you think of this, Luxor?"

Bill patted Fred's cheek and stood, eyeing the paddle in Fenrir's hand before nodding. "Also that, as well," he said with a gesture towards a length of black silk. Taking up both as he approached the bench again, Fenrir passed the tie to Bill, who took it and crouched back down in front of Fred. "Here we are, pet. This will help, I think."

At the sight of a blindfold in Bill's hand, panic crashed over Fred and he scrambled against the bench, shaking his head. "No," he whispered in a pleading tone, his eyes already starting to prick with tears. There was no sign of the earplugs Bill usually combined with their blindfold at home, to wrap him in darkness and silence, but in his current position, the blindfold itself was enough to send his heart hammering in his ears. "Please, Alpha. Not like this."

Bill brushed his knuckles down the side of Fred's face, wiping away the lone tear that had escaped and begun winding down his cheek. "Just the blindfold this time, pet," he soothed as he took the tie in both hands and wrapped it around Fred's eyes. "You'll be thankful for it."

Squeezing his eyes closed, Fred settled on the bench, his breath coming in rapid, shallow pants as Bill secured the blindfold with a knot at the back of his head and then stood. He focussed on trying to relax, straining his ears to listen and keep track of Bill as he circled around behind the bench to stand beside Fenrir. 

"Would you like to begin, or shall I?"

Fenrir made a grand gesture and Bill stepped forward to smooth his hands over Fred's back, touching every dip and ridge of his muscles, then grabbed his arse and squeezed hard, digging his fingers into his skin. At the touch, Fred relaxed and made a strangled sound, rocking himself forward against the bench.

Bill growled and squeezed harder before he drew his hand back and brought it down hard on one side of Fred's arse, and then repeated the action on the other. The force of the blows rocked Fred forward against the bench again, a soft cry falling from his lips.

"We'd like to hear you, pet. Don't hold back now," Bill said, bringing his hand down, harder, again and again.

Fenrir groaned. "Yeah, make sure you're nice and loud so we can hear you."

" _Alpha_ ," Fred keened as the blows came down and his arse began to sting.

"He likes it! The little bitch likes it," Fenrir laughed as Fred rolled his hips, grinding himself down against the bench and then pressing his arse up for more in the same motion.

Bill laid a few final strikes on Fred's arse, turning the skin a rosy shade of pink before he stopped and turned to face Fenrir with a smile. "I think I've got his arse nice and warm for you." He stepped back, giving Fenrir room to take his place. "Squeeze those pink cheeks and feel how hot they are."

Fenrir stepped closer to the bench and reached out to touch Fred's arse, squeezing his cheeks in his hands and digging his nails into his skin, leaving behind half-moon crescents. Laid over the bench, Fred bit his lip as Fenrir touched him, his hands bigger and more rough on his skin than Bill's. He hissed through his teeth as Fenrir squeezed his cheeks, his arse almost burning with the touch and the feel of nails biting into his flesh sending sparks through him. Ducking his head, Fred let out a low moan and pressed back into the pain as his face heated with a flush.

After another moment, Fenrir stepped back and took the paddle in hand, turning it over a few times to feel the weight of it before he smoothed the warm leather over Fred's reddened arse. Without giving any instruction, he drew his arm back and brought the paddle down across his arse, rocking Fred forward against the bench from the force of the blow. A pained sound fell from his lips, and Fenrir brought the paddle down a second time without hesitation.

" _Fuck_ ," Fred hissed as the sting in his arse built with each hard strike of the paddle. Fenrir laid several more against his skin without pause, until Fred began shifting against the bench as much as he was able in an effort to squirm away from the pain.

"That's it. Such a good bitch, aren't you?" Fenrir grunted. "You love getting your arse paddled, I can tell just by the way you're pushing back into it. Eager little slut."

Fred shuddered and let out a low groan at Fenrir's words, turning his head to bury his face against his arm. Bill moved quickly around the bench, then, coming to stand in front of him and fisting both hands in Fred's hair. He gave a sharp jerk of his arms to pull Fred's head up as Fenrir continued to bring the paddle down hard on his arse. Fred's breath hitched as his head was pulled back, and his lashes fluttered through the fabric of the blindfold. "Tell me, pet. Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Y-yes," Fred answered, giving a jerky nod. "Yes, Alpha."

"I'm glad," Bill said. "However, you're usually much louder. You know how much I love to hear you yell." He let go of Fred's hair abruptly, ignoring Fred's whine of protest, and moved around the bench, taking the paddle from Fenrir's hand as Fred laid his head back down onto the bench. "I don't think Fenrir was giving you the full strength of his arm, my pet. I think you need a bit of a harder swing." Fred let out a whine and raised his arse up as best he could, a visible shudder rippling through him. Reaching out, Bill squeezed Fred's arse hard and then hummed in thought.

He stepped away from the bench and returned the paddle to its place on the wall, selecting a cane instead. Bill smiled as he flexed it in both hands and then turned to show Fenrir. "This will do quite nicely, don't you think, Fenrir?"

"Very nice, indeed," Fenrir agreed, turning his gaze on Fred's reddened arse with a lascivious grin. "I had thought you might change it up a bit when it came to your turn."

"What do _you_ say?" Bill asked as he rapped the tip of the cane against Fred's arse, pulling a moan from Fred's lips. Catching Fenrir's eye, he nodded towards the opposite end of the bench, and Fenrir circled around to stand by Fred's head. He reached down to rub his hands over Fred's face, pressing them hard into his skin, especially his cheeks, before pressing a thumb hard into his mouth. Fred opened for his thumb willingly, sucking the digit without hesitation and circling it with his tongue.

" _Fuck_ , he's got a sweet mouth," Fenrir growled. He slipped his thumb out of Fred's mouth after just a moment, only to press back into it with two, and then three fingers, fucking them between his lips. "I wonder how well he could handle my prick fucking his tight throat."

"I rather think he'd like that. My little bitch is such a cockslut." Bill watched Fenrir working his fingers between Fred's lips for another long moment, until the digits were slick with saliva, before gesturing for him to stop. "I wouldn't want him biting you when I'm caning his lovely arse."

Fenrir nodded and slipped his fingers out of Fred's mouth with a dark laugh, slapping him hard across the face as he stepped back for a better view.

"Brace yourself, now," Bill instructed as he traced the end of the cane down along Fred's spine and over his arse again. "I think ten will suffice. Nice and hard, just the way you like, and I expect you to count them." Without pause, he brought the cane down with the full force of his arm, striking Fred across both cheeks at once, and then drew his arm back for the second blow, carefully aligning them to overlap.

Fred jerked in his position as the cane began falling down on him. " _One!_..." he managed, and then hissed, gritting his teeth against the pain as the second blow overlapped the first. "T-two."

Red stripes bloomed on Fred's arse where the cane landed, and Bill looked down on them with a smile.

"Three," Fred counted in a strained tone as the cane overlapped the previous strikes again. The next two stripes landed across the tops of his thighs, making his breath hitch as a strangled sound fell from his lips. "Four. Five."

"You're doing so well, pet. So very well. Don't hold back, now, we want to hear you." Bill reached down and smoothed his hands over the welts, squeezing his hand over the fiery hot flesh and drawing a sharp hiss from Fred, who began trembling under his touch.

Fenrir groaned. "Wonder if we'll get to see the bitch cry. I really hope so."

Bill nodded. "He is certainly a pretty one when his face is covered in tears and snot." He gave Fred a moment more and then withdrew to thrash the cane down as hard as he could over his thighs and arse again.

"Six," Fred ground out as he grit his teeth again. He began to tug at his arms for a moment, and then arched his back sharply, a scream tearing from his throat and tears welling up in his eyes as the next strike of the cane laid over a previous stripe and his skin split beneath it. Tears streamed down over his cheeks as blood welled to the surface, and he managed in a choked tone, "S-se- _seven_..."

"Oh now, that's better," Fenrir said as he patted Fred's head. "Much, much better." He crouched down and looked Fred in the face, his tears falling with no sign of stopping, and wiped at his cheek. "It's so nice to see you cry like this. And just think, as soon as you're finished receiving your lashes, I'm going to fuck that throat of yours and make you choke on my prick."

Fred let out a deep moan at his words and leaned into Fenrir's touch with a small shudder rippling through him. At the same time, he pressed back into Bill's hands as they began roaming over his arse, pressing hard against the bloody welt, and then moving to touch the rest of his flaming arse.

"Almost done, pet, only three more left."

Bill stepped back again and traced the end of the cane over Fred's arse as he watched Fred shifting against the bench in a half-hearted effort to escape. He brought the cane back, then forward, the whistling of the bamboo through the air the only sound before the _crack_ of the wood against skin, starting high on Fred's arse with the first blow and finishing low on his thighs with the third.

Another sharp cry burst from Fred's lips. " _Eight! Ni-ne_ ," he whined, drawing out the word, and, despite the sharp pains shooting through him and the harsh ache in his arse, he ground his hips down against the bench in search of some friction against his aching prick. "Ten."

As soon as Fred called out _ten_ , Bill dropped the cane to the floor and pressed himself hard against the backs of Fred's legs, and Fred let out a hiss. Draping himself over Fred's back, Bill tangled his fingers in his hair and tugged his head back, listening to the sound of Fred's breath catching in his throat. "What do you say, pet?"

"Thank you, Alpha," Fred managed after a moment of struggling to find his voice.

"Good boy." Bill let go of Fred's hair and pressed his hands against his back to push himself up. "I'm going to unbind you now, pet. It will make it easier for us to continue. You will stay in position until we tell you to move, or we move you." He knelt down after Fred nodded, and started unfastening the bindings around Fred's ankles, gesturing for Fenrir to get his wrists. They worked together until Fred was no longer bound to the bench, then both straightened to look down at Fred draped over the bench. After a short moment, Bill waved to Fenrir that he should continue, and stepped into the shadows.

Fenrir stepped up to the bench then, trailing his hands over Fred's back as he slowly circled around him. He paused to squeeze his arse hard, his fingers pressed into as many welts as he could touch, and pulled a sharp hiss from Fred's lips. The sound immediately turned to a sharp cry as Fenrir stepped to the side and pushed Fred from the bench and onto the floor, causing him to land hard on his well-abused arse, with his cock jutting up from between his legs, still hard and leaking.

With a desperate whine, Fred rolled himself onto his side, and Fenrir reached down to fist a hand in his hair, dragging him up. "Get up on your knees," he demanded harshly, and as Fred righted himself, Fenrir opened the placard of his leather trousers with one hand to free his cock. He then moved to tear the blindfold from over Fred's eyes. "Look your fill, now, because you'll be choking on it very soon."

Fred blinked rapidly for a moment while his eyes adjusted to the light, his gaze settling first on Fenrir's face before travelling down to his cock. The silver ball of Fenrir's apadravya shined in the dim lights, and a soft, involuntary moan slipped from Fred's lips as he leaned closer without thinking. He stopped himself just short of actually touching Fenrir, his breath washing over the head of his cock as he looked up, slicking his tongue across his lips. "Can I, Sir?"

Wrapping his fingers around his cock, Fenrir stepped closer and ran the leaking head of his cock across Fred's lips, smearing them with pre-come. "Kiss it," he growled, gripping Fred's hair and pulling his head back with a hard jerk of his arm.

With a groan, Fred strained forward to brush his lips against the head of Fenrir's cock, nudging the piercing briefly with his lips. Above him, Fenrir snarled and moved his hand down to grip Fred's chin, prying his mouth open before thrusting completely into his mouth and not stopping until the head hit the soft, spongy back of Fred's throat. Gagging around him, Fred groaned, his throat flexing and breath hitching as Fenrir let go of his chin and slid out of his mouth just as Fred had begun to suck him in return.

Fenrir pushed Fred back until he was pressed up against Bill's legs, and then reached down to grab him by the hair again, pushing his head back and slapping him across the face with his free hand. A sharp gasp burst from Fred's lips with the strike. Fenrir's fingers lingered over the mark on his cheek, and then withdrew as he gripped his cock, bringing it to Fred's lips again and smacking against them.

"Open up for me, pretty boy."

" _Fuck..._ " Fred groaned, as he opened his mouth wide for Fenrir, his tongue dashing out across the head of his cock.

"We'll get there soon enough, pet," Bill said above him with a low chuckle. "If you're well behaved." Looking at Fenrir, he inclined his head in approval and rested his hands on Fred's shoulders to hold him steady. Groaning, Fenrir thrust his cock into Fred's throat and stilled for a moment as Fred let out a choked moan. He withdrew and thrust back in again, gripping Fred's hair tight in his fists and using it to pull him closer as he thrust in and out of his mouth.

Fred's throat relaxed as much as possible for him, and Fred made no move to pull back as Fenrir used his throat, the squeeze of his mouth and throat around his cock almost unbearably tight as Fenrir moved. After another moment, Fenrir began to hold Fred's mouth down on his cock, watching him until Fred began to struggle lightly for breath.

" _Fuck_ , you've a hot throat," Fenrir growled as he pulled all the way out of Fred's mouth and thrust back in again. "You're a hungry bitch, aren't you? Want to choke on my cock?" He pulled out again and slapped Fred across the face, hard, then thrust back into his mouth, gripping Fred's hair tight in his fists. Fred groaned low in his throat in answer, looking up with wide, pleading eyes and relaxing his throat in an obvious offering.

Behind him, Bill moaned as he watched Fenrir thrust hard and fast into Fred's willing mouth. His hands on Fred's shoulders gripped tight, nails cutting half-moons into his skin. He leaned down and let his breath wash hot against Fred's ear. "That's it, pet. Let him fuck your throat. The sounds you're making are getting me so hard." His tongue flicked out against Fred's ear. " _Make your Alpha proud._ "

Fred shuddered and made a soft sound, sagging back against Bill and managed a small nod in between thrusts from Fenrir, his throat flexing around the other man’s cock.

"Just like that," Bill crooned and smoothed his hands over Fred's shoulders as he straightened again, watching as Fenrir continued to thrust into Fred's mouth. He looked up, meeting Fenrir's eyes, and continued, "Make him come, pet. Let him fuck that tight throat of yours until he comes, and then drink him down."

Fred groaned, peeking up at Bill and then turning his gaze to Fenrir, swallowing around his cock and then hollowing his cheeks to suck him hard. Fenrir snarled and met Bill's gaze for a moment before looking down at his cock as it disappeared into Fred's mouth. He pulled out and smacked Fred hard across the face one last time, a blotch of red blooming on his cheek, then thrust in. "That's it, pretty boy. _Fuck_. Gonna come, and you better swallow it all. Don't you fucking miss a drop."

His thrusts became more erratic and his grip on Fred's hair tighter, pulling a string of keening sounds from Fred, until he thrust hard one final time, his cock hitting the back of Fred's throat, and came with a scream. It took Fred a moment to swallow properly without gagging as Fenrir spilled down his throat, and then Fred began sucking softly to wring every drop of his orgasm from him. By the time Fenrir slid his cock from Fred's swollen lips, Bill had hooked his hands under Fred's arms and immediately started to lift him up as Fenrir took a step back.

"You're welcome to stay, if you like," Bill said to Fenrir as he circled around Fred to face him, walking him back against a nearby expanse of empty wall.

Watching them, Fenrir made a noncommittal grunt as Bill pressed Fred into the wall, tucking himself back into his trousers and lacing up his placard. "It has indeed been a pleasure, Luxor," he said before turning his back on both of them and disappearing back into the main area of the club.

Bill didn't turn from Fred as Fenrir left them to it, and after a moment of silence, he gripped hard onto Fred's forearm and Apparated them home to their flat. The moment they dropped in the bedroom, he placed his hands on Fred's chest and pushed him back onto the bed, watching as Fred dropped back with a low moan and stretched himself out across the bed. Looking up at him with dark eyes, Fred ran his tongue across his lips.

" _Bill._ "

Staying beside the bed for a moment, Bill began to slowly strip off his shirt and trousers, leaving them in a pile on the floor while Fred's eyes raked over him with obvious appreciation. "Yes, pet?"

Fred’s expression took on a slightly nervous edge as he grinned. "Did I do alright?"

"Very well, pet," Bill said as he crawled onto the bed over Fred, resting his knee against Fred's cock and bending low to trail his lips over Fred's neck and jaw, leaving a trial of kisses and nips along his flushed skin. Fred's eyes fell closed, and he arched up into the touch, tipping his head back to expose more of his neck for Bill as he moved his mouth up to Fred's ear and whispered, "You've made me very proud."

Bill paused and dipped his head to nuzzle against Fred's jaw with a hum. "So proud, in fact, that I believe you've earned a reward." He slid his hand over Fred's chest, his palm moving over Fred's nipples and then down his abdomen as Fred arched into his touch with a desperate sort of sound. Stopping at Fred's hip, Bill positioned his hand to let his fingers just barely brush against the velvet skin of Fred's cock and watched as Fred bucked up in search of more contact. "Would you like that, pet? A reward for being such a very good boy?"

" _Yes_ ," Fred breathed. " _Please_ , Alpha..."

A growl rumbled up from deep in Bill's chest as he wrapped his fingers firmly around Fred's cock, his hand sliding up and down along his shaft. "Let me hear you, Freddie. You know I love the sounds you make." 

Fred’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as he bucked up hard into Bill's hand, a keening moan falling from his lips.

"That's it," Bill crooned. "Fuck yourself in my hand." Bill slid his hand up and moved his palm over the sensitive head of Fred's cock, and then back down. "Can you come like this, do you think? With my hand wrapped around your cock and not touching you anywhere else?"

" _Fuck_ , yes," Fred groaned. He thrust up more desperately into Bill’s hand, rocking his hips and leaning his head back with a ragged whimper. Bill watched him writhing and thrusting up into his fist and moved his hand in rhythm with Fred's hips.

"I want to watch you come all over my hand, Freddie. Cover me in it." He moved closer to Fred's side and pressed himself against his warm skin, leaning in close as he breathed in Fred's scent. It was right there - all his desire and excitement and need - right there for Bill to take it. Flicking his tongue against Fred's earlobe, he whispered, "Now, Freddie. Come for me now."

Fred’s breath hitched and he let out another low moan as his body shuddered into his orgasm. " _Alpha!_ " Arching his back off the bed, Fred pushed up hard into Bill’s touch one last time as he spilled over his hand, and Bill's fingers tightened around him..

"So good," Bill murmured as he lightened his grip again and continued to stroke Fred's cock, milking him for all he was worth. "So perfect, Freddie."

Whimpering, Fred writhed under Bill’s touch, his cock starting to feel too sensitive after coming until Bill gently released him. "Th-thank you, my Alpha."

"My pleasure." Bill rolled onto his back with a hum and took a steadying breath before he turned his head to watch Fred. "You were amazing, you know. Honestly didn't expect you to go along with Fenrir."

Fred laughed breathlessly, rolling onto his side and curling himself closer to Bill's side. "Didn’t really want to, at first... But you know I trust you, and I can’t really say no to you." He leaned in to nuzzle Bill’s neck. "Why him, though?"

Bill paused for a moment, wrapping his arm tight around Fred as he curled close. "I've had the honour of watching him scene with others, before, and I was always amazed by how intense he was. I wanted to see it on a more up-close and personal level. Because he didn't care who you were, he'd still use you hard, and when it was all over, he'd walk away and not expect anything more."

Fred let out another quiet laugh and shook his head, burrowing further into Bill’s arms. "You just wanted to see someone else use me, then?" He moved his arms to drape one around Bill, sliding his other hand between them and running his hand over Bill’s chest slowly, his voice lowering to a soft murmur. "He really is pretty intense..."

Bill shook his head, smiling softly. "Not too much for you, then, I take it?"

"If that’s your way of asking if I'd let you set something like that up again, then yes, I would." Fred smiled, brushing his lips against Bill’s neck. "You know how much I like it when things are intense, Billy. A downright slut for it, I am. And if it pleases you to see me like that with someone else, then I could definitely do it again."

Bill hummed, suppressing a chuckle as he kissed Fred's temple. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind."


End file.
